


Twin?

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wasn't born an only child...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No One's Po 

"I'm ready. But Percy -" "Don't worry about Percy. He'll be fine." "Okay."

Percy's Pov

Mom looked nervous as she made breakfast. 

"So, what are you gonna do today?" She asked. I shrugged. "Work on my powers, probably hang out with Annabeth. Why?" Mom brought my breakfast over.

"I need to tell you something, but please promise me you won't freak out." "Okay? It can't be that bad." Mom gave me a look. "The last time you said that you freaked out. And that was just because we ran out of blue m & m's." Mom crossed her arms and I rolled my eyes.

"You have a twin sister."

"WHAT?!"


	2. Avery Jackson

Sally's Pov

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Percy stared at the floor. He looked absolutelty heartbroken. "Um... There's something else." "What?" "When Avery was born, I ... I gave her to Poseidon to keep her safe from monsters. She's even more powerfull than you Percy. If you think you're luck is bad, hers is about a hundred times worse." "So I lived without a dad for 12 years and an abusive stepfather to find out I could've been with my dad the entire time? And the sister I never knew I had?" "Its not that simple Percy -" "It never is, is it? Nothing's ever fair either." 

He got up and ran upstairs. I sighed and cleared the table.

Percy's Pov

"Basically I could've been saved from a whole lotta hell - are you even listening?" I glanced at Annabeth. "Hm? Oh sorry. I was posting a snapchat. What were you saying?" I sighed. "Never mind." "No, come on Seaweed Brain, tell me. I'm sorry, I'll listen this time okay? I promise." Annabeth turned her phone off and took my hand. I sighed.

"I have a twin sister."

~~~

"I could've been saved from a whole lotta hell if I'd had my dad protecting me." "Percy you know the gods can't have direct interferance with their children - Zeus was probably extremely pissed off." "I don't care how Zeus reacted. The point is I might actually have known my dad and wouldn't have had to put up with Gabe. I went through literall Hell only to find out I could've avoided it?" I rubbed my eyes. I was starting to get teary eyed again. 

"Oh come here." We sat on a bench and Annabeth pulled me into a hug. We were hidden by trees in the park. 

So no one could see my mental break down.

I buried my face in her shoulder and cried.

Annabeth's Pov

I needed to have a talk with Sally. This wasn't fair in any way to Percy. I rubbed Percy's back slowly while he cried. I sighed and twirled his hair in my finger. 

A few minutes after he'd started crying there was a warm breeze. It smelled like the ocean.

Poseidon.

I looked up. He put a finger to his lips and sat next to Percy. He carefully took Percy from me and put him on his lap. Percy was still crying and didn't even notice he'd moved.

Percy's Pov

"What are you doing here?" I sniffed. I tried to move towards Annabeth but dad had me in a tight grip on his lap. "I'm going to explain this to you. Sally didn't give you the full story." "What's there to explain? I have a twin sister and I could've lived with you but you wanted my sister, not me." "Perseus Jaxkson how on earth can you think that?" "You took my sister and didn't even claim me until a few years ago." Dad sighed. "Its not that simple. Yes, you have a twin sister. Percy, I wanted to take you. Sally was obviously struggling enough at the time and you would've done so well with Avery. But Zeus would only allow Avery. It was hard enough just getting her to my palace - monsters attacked her all the way there." "So she's even more powerfull than me?" I asked. Dad sighed. "From the sound of it it sounds like she can easilly kick your butt in battle." Annabeth said. I glared at her. "Sorry." She kissed me on the cheek and I rolled my eyes. Dad sighed. "Percy, she's stronger than you, but that doesn't mean she's more powerfull than you." I sighed. 

Then I remembered something.

"Hey, I reached for Riptide this morning but it wasn't in my pocket. Where did it go?" I asked. Dad rubbed his forehead. 

"I gave it to Avery."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's Pov 

"WHAT?!" I jumped off dad's lap. He sighed. "Percy, she didn't have a weapon and nothing worked for her-" "But if she's stronger than me - which I doubt it - her powers should be enough." I crossed my arms. "Percy, just please try to work with me here - if Gaea finds Avery, she'll stop at nothing to kill her." "So just make her immortal then, Riptide was mine!" 

Annabeth's Pov

Percy pouted and crossed his arms. "It's not that simple Percy." "Of course not." "What's that supposed to mean?" Poseidon crossed his arms and glared at Percy. Percy shrugged and turned his back to him. "Nothing is ever simple. Sometimes I just wish I was never a demigod!" 

Then he ran back to Sally's. 

Poseidon sighed. 

Avery's Pov

"Well now I feel all bad! It was his sword, he fell through Tartarus, he obviously deserves it more than me!" I sighed. "Avery, without it monsters will attack you more and more. Your powers can't protect you forever. Trust me, he'll get over it." Dad reassured me. I sighed. "Okay then." Dad smiled.

Two Wees Later…

Nico's Pov

"I'm still not over it!" Percy sobbed. He buried his face in his hands. "It's not fair," Piper agreed. "If this Avery girl is really that powerful, then she should be fine without a weapon." "You would think." Jason said. "I don't even know her and I already hate her." Percy sobbed. Annabeth patted his back. 

"She took my dad from me."

Percy wiped his eyes. An uneasy silence settled over the group. 

"So that's what this is really about." Annabeth finally said, breaking the silence. "What else would it be about? My dad left me for 12 years and went with her instead." Percy sobbed. "You know he didn't want to. It's not his fault Zeus is a jerk." Piper tried reassuring Percy. She was even using charmspeak - and right now, it looked like Percy needed it.

Avery's Pov

"But what if he hates me?" My dad and I were at camp half-blood, about to meet Percy for my first time. "He doesn't hate you - you're his sister." "That's my point. And he doesn't even know me. And I took Riptide from him! He's going to hate me!" "Avery, calm down - he's not going to hate you if you explain -" I glared at dad. "Uh, if we explain?" I nodded. "Better." 

We walked in.

"Who's she?"


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's Pov 

"There is no way we're related." 

Avery looked nothing like me! She had brigh blond, long straight hair and blue eyes. She had freckles. She's wore a black Lindsey Stirling shirt, denim shorts, and pink flip flops.

"Oh no, we are. I dyed my hair blond last summer. My hair would normally be as black as yours, and curly, but I straightened it for a band concert I had last week." I glanced at dad. "Are we sure she's not a daughter of Apollo?" Dad sighed and Avery rolled her eyes. "Is he always this stupid?" She asked Annabeth. "Most of the time." "Hey!" I crossed my arms and pouted. Annabeth laughed and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up. 

"So you're in band?" I asked. Avery nodded. "I play the Clarinet." I laughed. "I bet Triton loves hearing that every night." Avery laughed. "Its hillarious - whenever I get my instrument out he screams and runs to his room." We burst out laughing. 

"Dude is that you're sister?" Leo was staring at Avery. "Where were you the last 5 seconds?" Jason rolled his eyes. "Uh... not staring at Avery if that's what you're suggesting. Cuz I wasn't." Leo said nervously. "I never said you were..." Jason raised an eyebrow. Leo blushed. Avery smiled. "Is okay Leo. I know I'm hot." Avery flipped her hair and we all burst out laughing. Leo blushed even more and stormed off.

Later that evening at the campfire, Avery sat next to me. 

"So what's dad like?" I asked. Avery frowned. "Do you ever see him? Spend time with him?" She asked. "See him? Yes. Spend time with him, no. And now that I know you, I guess I know why." I sighed. "I felt really bad taking Riptide. Dad forced me to. He said even more monsters would attack me if I didn't have a real weapon. He said my powers wouldn't protect me forever." I sighed. "It's okay. It was the one thing I had from him, but if you really need it more than me, it's fine." 

Avery's Pov

Percy smiled slightly. I raised an eyebrow. I thought he'd be freaking out, especially if it was the one thing he had from dad, but he seemed completely chill about it. "Really? You're fine with it?" "Yeah, I am." "Because I don't think you are." 

Even if it killed him, I was going to get him to admit that he wasn't fine with it. He's breathing had gotten heavier and he looked like he was about to cry. 

"It's fine," he said. His voice was quieter this time, and his eyes glistened with tears. "You're not fine, are you? I know you aren't. Admit it." I crossed my arms.

Percy's Pov

I absolutely was not fine with it - so why was I telling her I was? I hated to admit it, but I was jealous of Avery. But she hadn't taken Riptide on purpose, and she didn't choose to live with my dad. I couldn't blame her for any of it.

"I.... I just miss him. A lot. I barely see him. After the second Titon war he hugged me. But I never see him anymore." 

Avery's Pov

Percy wiped his eyes and got up. 

"Nope. You're not leaving." I sat him back down and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face in my shoulder and started sobbing. Luckily there were only a few people at the campfire now, and even they were starting to leave, so Percy wouldn't be too embarrassed. I rubbed his back while he cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Avery's Pov

"I miss him," Percy sobbed. "He needs to see you more, not me." I said. Percy sniffed and nodded. His sobs became slight  
occasional whimpers as he calmed down. "We should go back to the cabin. You'll feel better." I suggested. Percy nodded and I helped him stand up. 

~~~

"Do you have anything else from dad?" I asked. "I have one thing, but its childish. I don't need it anymore." Percy blushed and held up a sea green baby blanket. "I won't laugh." I promised. "I'm too old for it." He whimpered. "You just cried like a baby for ten minutes. You need it. You miss dad - its okay, I understand." 

"Are you calling me a baby?" Percy smirked and crossed his arms. "Wow, that's all you got from that?" "No, but are you?" "Yes." I rolled my eyes. Percy laughed. After that, we went to bed, Percy with his blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

Avery's Pov

"Ugh, five more minutes!" I groaned, slamming on the alarm clock. Percy smirked and turned it off. "Five more minutes, and Chiron would kill us. Come on, we have to get to breakfast." Percy helped me out of bed and I fell onto the floor. "My legs don't work." I yawned. Percy laughed. "Come on, let's go."

Percy sat next to Annabeth and snuggled against her as soon as he sat down. I went to sit with my friend Alexa. 

"They're so cute together." Alexa sighed.

Yes, she is a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Ugh, I'm not even gonna go there. He's my brother." I said, shuddering. "Wait what?" Alexa just stared at me. "Why didn't you tell me? I'd SO be best friends with him! We have so much in common!" She squealed. "No, no you really don't." I laughed. Alexa pouted.

Percy's Pov

"At least she didn't disown you." Leo shrugged. "Half the Hephaestus cabin disowned me." "I wonder why. Maybe because you disappeared. Not sure why really, just a guess." Nico said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Leo rolled his eyes back. "She took Riptide." I mumbled. "She's been living with Poseidon since she was born, when he ignored me for 12 years." I crossed my arms. 

Avery's Pov

"Uh oh, that's his sad face." I sighed. "Isn't it creepy that you watch him?" "Not unless you make it sound creepy." I smirked, raising an eyebrow. Alexa rolled her eyes. "Wonder what's bothering him." "Wait, so you haven't heard?" "Heard what?" I glanced back at Alexa. "He's upset because he thinks you stole Poseidon from him." "What?!" I got up. "Okay, well it's not my fault I was constantly attacked by monsters wherever I went!"


End file.
